<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spark of Tinder by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199130">Spark of Tinder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie'>MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Tony Stark Bingo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loved slow, sweet sex with Tony but sometimes he needed it rough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Tony Stark Bingo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spark of Tinder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For TSB square : S1 - fusion<br/>Card Number 3036</p><p>Also for Winteriron Month, NSFW Prompts for March 18th:<br/>TROPE/AU: Rough Sex<br/>WORD: Fingering<br/>DIALOGUE/SENTENCE: “You’re doing so well for me.”</p><p>Thank you to Aoife for their cheer read &amp; beta!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you?” </p><p>Bucky whined agreement. Tony’s voice sank into his blood, heating Bucky from the inside out. His face was smushed against the wall, Tony’s hand on the back of his neck, and Bucky scrabbled for grip against the flat surface. </p><p>There was nothing to grab, nothing to hold onto except for Tony’s voice and Tony’s touch. </p><p>“I know you are. You’re going to be so good.”</p><p>Tony’s voice was a soft purr, the exact opposite of how hard Tony’s nails dug into Bucky’s skin. </p><p>Bucky loved the sweet, slow sex that he had with Tony. He never thought he’d get that again - that connection, that intimacy - after everything with Hydra and the Winter Soldier. Bucky loved falling into the romance, loved tracing patterns on Tony’s skin and watching for Tony’s reactions and taking it at half-speed to draw out every moment. But sometimes - </p><p>But sometimes Bucky <em>needed</em> it rough. He needed the bite of plan to enhance the pleasure, needed to be pulled and pushed around in order to let go. He needed the two opposites fused together to push him higher and make him fly. But the right balance was difficult to find, the serum actually working against him. He didn’t bruise easily. Whatever injuries he got healed fast. But Bucky still felt every injury, every potential bruise, his nerves enhanced to feel pain so that his body could respond in healing. </p><p>It was too easy, Bucky knew, to trip over into too much pain and take him out of the pleasure because his body healed the scars too fast. He didn’t <em>look</em> like he was hurt, so he couldn’t be hurt. </p><p>Tony knew the balance, though. Tony had approached it with his sharp mind and scientific methods, and they’d tested - and oh, how Bucky had enjoyed the testing - until Tony knew the right balance. Until Tony knew how much pressure was too little, how much was not enough.</p><p>And how much pressure was just fucking right. </p><p>Tony’s fingers entered him, wet enough to ease the way but dry enough that it burned as Tony fingered Bucky open. Bucky moaned, rutting against the wall as his fingers dug duvets into the plaster of the wall. </p><p>Home renovation was one of their weekend activities now.</p><p>Tony pinched Bucky’s rim hard, and Bucky bucked against the wall as sensation twisted through him. His pre-come darkened the light gray wall, and Bucky groaned in need. </p><p>Three of Tony’s fingers slid back inside Bucky, forging their way in without enough slick, and Bucky’s knees went weak. </p><p>Tony removed his fingers and twisted Bucky around. For a moment, the gauntlets of the Iron Man armor covered Tony’s hands and it was metal that gripped Bucky’s thighs and lifted him. </p><p>Tony slammed Bucky back against the wall, wrapped Bucky’s legs around his hips. The faceplate was already back, but other pieces of the armor began to retract. Tony’s chest, his stomach, then his cock was revealed. His hands were once more uncovered, such that Tony’s fingers dug scratches into Bucky’s thighs. </p><p>Bucky clawed Tony closer, needing Tony to hold him and pin him and never let him go. With a wall at Bucky’s back and the armor at his front, Bucky was trapped and exactly where he wanted to be. He needed Tony to take him, to take every piece that Bucky could give and then take a bit more. </p><p>With a shift of his hips, Tony slammed Bucky down onto his cock. </p><p>Bucky cried out, arching back. It <em>hurt</em>, like Tony tore him in two. For a moment he couldn’t breathe and he was suspended in the moment, the pain crystallized. Then Tony lifted Bucky back up, new sensations washing out the old, and Tony slammed him down again.</p><p>Bucky keened, but now it was pain and pleasure fused together. That initial hurt was a cleansing fire that cleared out his senses, and now everything was magnified. The way Tony’s fingers gripped would-be bruises into Bucky’s thighs. The way Tony’s cock dragged against his rim. The way Tony’s teeth sank into Bucky’s neck. </p><p>Bucky lost himself in the reel of sensations, letting Tony do the work as all Bucky could do was cling and clench and crave. More, he needed more, and then Tony fucked up into him with rough, raw strokes and he got more. One of Tony’s hands went to Bucky’s cock, squeezing too tight and pulling too harsh and Bucky thrust into the grip. The pain burnt him down to nothing and all Bucky could do was feel. </p><p>More, and more. Bucky lost count of the strokes, lost track of the time. There was Tony and there was the wall and there was the fiery pit of need inside of him, and nothing else. </p><p>“You’re doing so well for me.” Tony’s voice was strained and rough, and Bucky shivered. “So good. You want to come?”</p><p>Bucky nodded, panting for breath as he squeezed his legs around Tony’s waist.</p><p>“You want to come, you have to take it. You’re doing so well, but you have to get it for yourself.” </p><p>Bucky shook, his muscles twitching as he started trying to ride Tony. Tony’s hands kept lifting him and dropping him on Tony’s cock, but Bucky worked his hips to get Tony deeper, to get more of Tony. He stropped himself against Tony’s chest and stomach, still armor-free, fucking into Tony’s grip all the while. </p><p>Everything was pleasure and everything was pain. Bucky was hot with it all, burning bright. He was splayed open for Tony, as Tony held him and controlled him and fucked him. Tony’s hand was still a furious, tight grip on him, too dry and too perfect, and Bucky felt like taffy as he was pulled apart. </p><p>Bucky clung as he let go. He held onto Tony as he shattered apart. </p><p>He hung in that perfect moment, feeling everything and nothing. His mouth opened but no sound escaped, his eyes were closed but he still saw stars. </p><p>Distantly, he felt Tony’s teeth close on his throat. He felt Tony grinding up into him, felt Tony tensing and coming. He felt Tony walk them over to something soft, felt Tony letting him down easy. </p><p>Bucky sprawled out, too empty of energy to bother controlling his body.  He heard Tony’s soft mutterings and relaxed into the tone though he couldn’t quite piece together the words. His own heartbeat was too loud in his ears.  </p><p>Bucky didn’t need to hear. He knew, as Tony’s touch gentled. The balance was perfect, Tony managing it just right. </p><p>Bucky could breathe, deep and easy. He could feel again, like all his senses had gotten recalibrated. </p><p>Tony slid in beside him, the armor fully retracted and now just warm human flesh. Bucky curled into Tony and dropped off into a peaceful sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>